


Nightlife

by belivaird_st



Category: Late Night (2019)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Katherine and Molly ride through the city on a stretch limo.





	Nightlife

Molly Patel yawned beside Katherine Newbury in the backseat of their black stretch limo. She gazed sleepily at the rows of buildings and glowing street lights through her tinted window. She felt Katherine nudge her left gray nylon-clad knee with her hand. Molly turned around to face her.

“You need a pillow to lay that pretty little head of yours,” Katherine spoke quietly.

“I think I just found one,” Molly sighed dreamily. That’s when she leaned sideways, resting her cheek up against Katherine’s red blazer shoulder and closed her eyes shut; making the affection more obvious by snuggling on the older woman, who raised her eyebrows in full questioning, but kept quiet with a smirk forming her lips. 

Katherine allowed Molly to sleep on her for the rest of the drive home.

xxxxxxx


End file.
